Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method.
Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed such an ink jet recording method that a liquid composition containing resin particles is applied to a recording medium, then the recording medium is fixed with a fixing unit to form a film of the resin microparticles contained in the liquid composition on the recording medium, thereby creating a recorded image. When this method is used to make a recorded image into a film, the scratch resistance of the recorded image can be improved, and a high gloss recorded image can be obtained.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-178291 discloses an image recorder including a surface property selection unit for imparting a desired gloss by selecting a unit from a plurality of fixing units.